The First Day
by WritingUtensil
Summary: KHII Crossover. Gintoki finds out that there is more than one universe and the Kagura he knew has another side to her, another identity, another life...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama- Hideaki Sorachi owns it and Kingdom Hearts 2 is owned by Square Enix. I also do not own Final Fantasy.

I grew bored of waiting for more subs, so I thought I'd take a crack at writing Gintama fanfiction, I mean fanfiction in general. I absolutely can't write fight scenes, which this might include a lot of...oh dear.

I hope my portrayal of these characters is not too OOC, but then again, Kagura has another identity, and Vincent Valentine from FF is in this too (I've never played FF before, only Kingdom Hearts 2).

Intended Pairing: KaguraxGintoki

Warnings: Coarse Language (Swearing)

_Italicized phrases are thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Day

The sun was shining, birds were singing, and Okita Sougou was sacrificing Hijikata dolls. In the Yorozuya, Kagura got up first, and remembered that Shinpachi was leaving today for Otsu-chan's national tour. Apparently, the duration of the whole trip was a week. The Chinese/ Yato girl groggily sat up, her orange hair mussed up from oversleeping.

_Gin-chan had better get me a new bed soon, or else we're switching. _She thought as she stretched her sore body, and heard Shinpachi's yell. _He's here already?_

"Oi, Shinpachi, let me sleep…" _Gin-chan!_

"Aren't you going to say goodbye? Am I nothing to you? Goddamn idiots!!" Shinpachi sighed, gathering up his bearings. "Whatever, I've gotta get going anyway for Otsuu-chan's 'I'll rip off your grandma's XXX mole'. Don't starve while I'm gone."

"Get me sukonbu from every city," was Kagura's parting as she threw him out the door. She turned around to see the main character himself, lying on the couch with drool on his face. "Gin-chan, I'm leaving to walk Sadaharu." No reply.

She happily took up Sadaharu's collar and proceeded to drag the giant fur ball out the door.

"BYE!" Kagura slammed the door off its hinges and ran down the stairs, with the alien dog chasing her. She had stolen a portion of Gin-chan's dessert money to buy more sukonbu, and breakfast. _That's what he gets for wasting money on Jump._

"Stupid glasses. Didn't even make breakfast." Muttered the girl as she shoved people out of her way, oblivious to the fact that Sadaharu was chomping on the victims' heads. After she had eaten buckets of rice for breakfast and sukonbu at Otose's, the girl looked at various stores, especially restaurants, and admired the buffets. While she drooled compulsively on the windows, angry storeowners rushed to drive her off and got beaten up as a result. In her particularly vicious mood, she injured thieves and robbers for grateful victims. Kagura became bored of this, and decided for another course of action.

"Sadaharu, let's go to the park, ok?" This statement was supported by a bark of approval. The white dog had already sprinted ahead when Kagura noticed, and she grinned as she thought of all the violent games she could play with the obnoxious kids. But her happy mood was suddenly interrupted when she saw terrified children run away from the park, and sensed an extremely sadistic aura.

_Shit, didn't want to see him today. Though I don't get why he keeps coming back for more, I guess I'll beat him up again. _Kagura dropped Sadaharu's leash and readied her umbrella, making sure that it was fully loaded. As soon as she saw the light brown hair and the dark Shinsengumi uniform in the distance, she took her stance, and waited.

"Oi, brat. Where's danna today? I need to know if he knows anything about last week's incident." Okita's voice irked her as she imagined herself beating the crap out of him. _Like I'd tell him we were involved…What the hell's he thinking?_

"What's that, bastard? You wanna go?" Kagura grinned, but as she continued her smile widened angrily and she rudely pointed her umbrella at him. "You guys are really messed up; a stalker, mayo-maniac, and sadist being the leaders of the police force. You pathetic people really call yourselves police? Even Shinpachi does more than you."

As Kagura talked, Okita drew out his bazooka and shot at her. She leapt away, and fired several bullets at him, watching him dodge and maneuver around the danger.

"Chill out, you're going to harm the citizens you crazy bitch" Okita singsonged, even though by then, everyone else had vacated the scene. She landed on the ground, her eyes widening in surprise as he pressed a button and the ground exploded beneath her. _Chikuso!_The Yato girl thought when she realized the Prince of Sadists had detonated land mines. _He planted them there before I came! He knew how this was going to turn out! _Gritting her teeth, she looked at her umbrella that had been used to block the brunt of the attack. Kagura was blasted into a tree by the force. Thankfully, she was hardly scathed, and she settled for yelling out:

"I knew you would resort to cheating, but this is really low, even for a cheater like you." This time, she was prepared to jump away from the explosion before it could do any damage.

"Stupid girl, there are no rules in fighting." He taunted her. As the smoke dissipated, Okita strolled into her view and smiled evilly at her as he mock-called "Oya, there's a terrorist here trying to blow up the place. What will I do?" Furious, Kagura tore a park bench off the ground and threw it at him, barely surprised when it was sliced into pieces before it hit him. Suddenly, the boy cocked his head, put the detonator in his pocket, and pulled a sleeping mask over his eyes as he flopped down on the only undisturbed bench. Kagura blinked in confusion at this unexpected lax in the sadist, but the intrusion of the Demon Vice-commander of the Shinshengumi addressed this concern. Hijikata zoomed in on the giant holes in the ground, the fallen trees and the bench Okita was currently occupying.

He stared at her (Kagura) for a minute. She aimed her umbrella at the mayo-freak in case he felt like fighting her, but he only twitched and lighted a cigarette, as if to get rid of the stress of the whole situation.

The Yato girl hated the awkward silence. "You wanna fight?" He turned away from her, and focused on the sleeping Okita.

"Sogou, were you the bastard who did this?!!" Hijikata rushed to the snoring figure on the bench while drawing his sword. Kagura, ticked off with the fact that no one felt like battling her and everyone was ignoring her, ripped a nearby tree off by its roots and swung it at them.

To her dismay, the tree didn't connect with them as Hijikata had predicted the attack and jumped out of harm's way while Sougo 'subconsciously' diced the projectile into tiny pieces with his sword. Kagura gave up when she knew that they weren't going to seriously fight her; Sadaharu had finished his business anyway, so she stormed off with her pet following closely at her heels.

She crossly munched sukonbu that she had taken out when she heard "Wake up you idiot, or I'm going to kill you!" and the explosion that resounded through the park as the Price of Sadists activated the land mines underneath Hijikata's feet.

Sighing, the girl thought to return to the Yorozuya; after all, there was nothing to do and her favourite TV show was going to start. Admittedly feeling more cheerful, she hurried to return.

When she saw the empty residence, she commented, "Are? Gin-chan left?" The girl leaned her umbrella by the door and set to preparing Sadaharu's lunch as the fatigued dog slumped on the floor. She flipped through channels, decided on a drama, and leapt onto the couch to watch the show. A ripple passed through the air and her surroundings. Uneasy from the strange and sinister sensation, she saw that the television had frozen. Kagura at once tapped (or banged) on the television in an attempt to fix it. The television didn't respond. She turned around to complain to Sadaharu and was shocked when she noticed the giant dog was still, eyes wide open, face plunged in the food bowl.

"Sadaharu? Don't you want to eat lunch?" the Chinese girl wondered aloud as she glanced at the dog. But he didn't reply or move. _This can't be happening!_She wouldn't let it happen, she couldn't. Apprehensively, the Yato warrior flung the door open and jumped down from the balcony. Everywhere she could see, people were suspended in motion, some in the middle of their lunch (which she took bites out of), vendors with mouths open, and passer-bys stood immobile. She waved her hand in front of a Cheetah Armanto and weakly laughed when the alien didn't move. _It is happening! But I thought the doors were sealed!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a yell. Astonished, Kagura jumped on the roof to try and locate the source of the sound. She stumbled in surprise when she saw a natural perm in the center of five mysterious black creatures with large bright yellow eyes closing in on him.

_Why's Gin-chan able to move when time stopped? And why are those things targeting him? _She watched him futilely slash at the strange beings with his wooden sword. _I'd help him, but my weapon won't work on those things, since there's no charm on it. My Conformer's not here either. If I jump in, I'd only be a liability, so I shouldn't draw attention to myself right now._

"Ah, why does this happen to me! I finally get my Jump, and weird midgets in costumes are trying to steal it! But why won't my sword hit-"Gintoki Sakata's voice cut through the silent atmosphere as he panicked. "First a stupid ninja comes to kill me for it, now Armanto are trying to- you'll never get it!" He proclaimed. There was a flash of stabbing light and to Kagura's complete surprise, something akin to a key appeared in Gintoki's hand.

_It' s the Kingdom Key! _Kagura thought in shock. _Then the worst must have happened...He's gone and they're back..._

"Are? Is this bankai? Bankai?" Gintoki looked at the item in his hand. "WHAT?? This is my bankai? Why does it look so childish!??" As he waved the mysterious object around, it accidentally came into contact with one of the blob-like life forms that were slowly advancing on him. His eyes widened in astonishment as the dull-looking blade slashed through the creature and it vanished. "All right!" He dropped his wooden sword, and concentrated on the remaining Heartless, which now charged at him. "Bankai!"

_No, that's wrong, Gin-chan, it's not bankai_... The Yato warrior sweatdropped. _Even if the Key had to go to someone, why did it go to Gin-chan? _By now Sakata Gintoki had taken care of the Heartless, and was staring confusedly at his surroundings as a ripple disturbed the area and people were talking animatedly again. Kagura watched as the Key disappeared, and the silver-haired man was stock still for a moment in the center of the street. _But it doesn't matter._She jumped down in front of Gin-chan as he retrieved his fallen Shonen Jump, and stared at his hand.

"Kagura-chan!" Gintoki had noticed her presence and was looking at her. "Where were you? I was out buying Jump when time stopped and strange things came out so I activated my bankai-"The China girl cut him off with a smack to the head- "Ow!" and dragged him as fast as she could to the Yorozuya.

"Ow, ow... Kagura-chan?" Gintoki was curious about her abnormal behaviour.

" Gin-chan... you can't stay here anymore."

"W-w-what?" She could hear Gintoki's obvious bewilderment at her serious demeanour as he stuttered. "Did granny kick us out of the Yorozuya? She just said we didn't have to pay this month's rent."

"Gin-chan, you haven't even paid last month's rent." Kagura sighed. "But it's not that."

"What are you saying?" Gintoki asked when they finally reached the Yorozuya.

"It's not safe to stay here anymore." The Yato girl pulled him into the alley beside it and quickly scrambled for the wall. "Where's the button with the 'pochi' sound?"

"Uh- you should probably go to a doctor." He said as he condescendingly patted her on the head. "You need some help-"He added as Kagura located what she was looking for and pressed it with a 'pochi'. Abruptly, something strange occurred. An odd spacecraft materialized seemingly out of nowhere. The ship was made of simple shapes, and adorned by bright red, yellow, and green. Gintoki's jaw dropped open as Kagura exclaimed "Found it!" and hopped down from the trashcan that she was standing on. "I haven't used this in such a long time..." She opened the door, and dragged the natural perm into the spaceship.

"What are you doing??" Gintoki was already sprawled on the floor of the ship, puzzled and incredulous of the circumstances. The interior of the ship was simple: an empty back, and in the front were two seats and a complicated-looking keyboard.

"Get up. We gotta go." Kagura pulled him up and pushed him into the passenger seat and sat down in the driver's. "Buckle up, 'cuz it's gonna be a wild ride." At this, the natural perm was jilted out of his stupor.

"Who are you? Why aren't you ending your sentences with -aru?" He questioned her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your body was stolen by an alien and the alien wants to eat me, right?" Gintoki asked as he slowly edged towards the door. "Sorry Mr. Alien, but I don't-" He was cut off when Kagura punched the wall beside him.

"Aa? Were you saying something-aru?" She threatened as he paled, shaking his head and quickly returning to his seat. _It really is Kagura-chan. She's talking like always. _She also sat down, and locked eyes with him. "I saw everything."

"Everything? You saw me lose my clothes from Han-Chou yesterday night?" She glared at him in response.

" I meant you fighting those Heartless, and that you're now the new Keybearer."

"Have you ever met those black creatures before, or held that key in your life?" She started at him seriously, all traces of humour gone.

"No. I haven't activated bankai before." Poor Gin-chan was undoubtedly perplexed, so she started to explain.

"Why do I have to narrate...? There are other dimensions, worlds that outside of this one and I don't mean the Armanto planets outside of Edo." Seeing as this didn't clear up anything, she said, "Just know that those worlds can't be visited without this," she patted the seat. "There is always darkness in every heart, but if the amount of darkness exceeds the light, there is an imbalance. Those blob-things you saw are a result of that. We have to kill them before they destroy the whole universe." Still, Gintoki didn't understand, so she grabbed his samurai robe and said, "You have to go around and kill every one of those, and if you don't succeed... the universe will fade to darkness."

Sakata Gintoki jumped up at this. "What?? I have to save the universe?? Nah, don't want to." He slouched leisurely on the chair, flipped through his Shonen Jump and was about to start reading when Kagura whispered threateningly: "If you don't succeed, there'll be no more Shonen Jump!"

Sakata Gintoki fell out of his seat, so Kagura continued, "Well, if the universe is destroyed Shonen Jump won't exist anymore, will it?" At this, his eyes narrowed in determination. "Then bring it on! It won't be hard to kill every last one of them here." The Yato girl took this chance to set the co-ordinates for the Gummi ship. "Well, you're ready to fight them in all the worlds right? There are seven different main worlds we have to save to stop the Heartless, so let's go!"

Gintoki was horrified. "Seven?!" But it was too late; the ship was already shimmering and disappearing through a portal. He returned to his chair, and his eyes widened as he looked out the front window. The ship wasn't in Edo anymore. They were floating in a vast space, but it was green and yellow.

" May-Maybe I drank too much last night... I know, I passed out in front of the Yorozuya and I'm dreaming this." He muttered as he looked at Kagura smoothly manipulating the keyboard with a crazed attitude as she muttered, "In your face, old man." _I'm not that old, am I?_ He looked down at his lap, and the wrinkles in the book were suddenly very accented to him. _Why is my Jump so wrinkled when I just got it today? (Gasp) Have I aged without knowing?_ He panicked.

His horrified stupor was broken as he felt the ship slam into something.

Gintoki squinted at the keyboard. It looked different now; when had those strange looking controls appeared, and when had Kagura started laughing maniacally? And when did those odd life-forms that were currently attacking them appear-

"Ka-"

"I'm on it." The girl pressed a button (* pochi*) and the ship sent a multitude of lasers towards the odd-looking enemies.

"Shoot there's more!" Kagura shouted as she spun the ship around to face the Heartless and eliminated them while driving backward. As they continued through the portal, Kagura matured into an 18 year-old. She seemed to be a little taller, and her body had matured into that of a young woman. During this time, Sakata Gintoki had declared that he was insane and this was only his imagination.

"I'm imagining it, I'm imagining it, imagining it- "Kagura punched him out of his seat. Apparently her behaviour was still the same as always.

"Gin-chan, I need to concentrate!" She said as she swerved to avoid the various inanimate obstacles in her path and shot down the Heartless. Unfortunately, Gintoki had nothing to cling to for stability as the back was empty; he rolled around the back and collided with the walls when the ship flipped to evade incoming lasers. His shouts of pain were blocked out by Kagura's humming as she concentrated on exterminating her targets.

"Heh, heh. Think you can outwit me?" She murmured as she launched several missiles at the final adversary and it responded by sending out lasers. Gin-chan was scrambling to reach the front, and he finally clung to the leg of his chair. Kagura grinned in satisfaction as her opponent exploded and the ship was sucked into a keyhole-like...opening. The ship reached the other side of the keyhole, and Gintoki and Kagura found themselves in a different world.

"Er, I'm not so good at landings, so hold on tight!" She whimpered as she lowered the ship.

The natural-perm samurai realized she was going to land. "Wait, wait-" The wobbling Gummi ship crashed onto the ground. "-a minute." Gintoki clutched his head that had slammed into the wall upon arrival. When finally the pain subsided, he realized he was alone, and glanced at the open door. Walking out of the ship he grumbled, " My ass is sore... Are?"

"Isn't the view nice?" Came the happy exclamation of Kagura. He looked to the side and there she was, stretching and admiring the scenery laid out before them. Gintoki then took in his surroundings. The sky had a red sunset glow to it, and the houses all had thatched roofs. There were a few people wandering about in the square, but what was the most odd were the shopkeepers. He heard ducks vendors call out and bat-like puffy bear things (Moogles) who were patiently hovering above their goods. _Armanto?_

Gintoki's eye started to twitch... then his hand clenched into a fist and he hit Kagura on the head. "Where have you brought us, you idiot!?"

"Oww!" Kagura winced at the pain and angrily replied, "It's one of the main worlds we have to go to." Then she brightened and smirked at him, "Welcome to Hollow Bastion."

* * *

Comments (except flames) Appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama- Hideaki Sorachi owns it and Kingdom Hearts 2 is owned by Square Enix. I also do not own Final Fantasy. My first attempt at fanfiction.

I hope my portrayal of these characters is not too OOC, but then again, Kagura =Yuffie here, and Vincent Valentine from FF is in this too (I've never played FF before, only Kingdom Hearts 2).

Intended Pairing: KaguraxGintoki

Warnings: Coarse Language (Swearing)

_Italicized phrases = thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kagura smiled. "First things first, we gotta go see the Hollow Bastion Restoration Crew." She led him down the stairs near their crash landing site.

"Eh? Restoration Crew? Are they the police?" The female teen snickered.

"Well, sorta." She thought of all the heartless the Restoration Crew had defeated. "But they're way better than the dogs (Shinsengumi) we have in Edo." At this, Gintoki became aware that her speaking style had altered. She had dropped the "-aru", and also all traces of the accent. As if reading his mind, she said. "Outside of our world, I'm a little different, so get used to it." She hopped onto the side ledge and ran along the wall. "Shit! Heartless!" She cursed as she noticed some materialize beside her. "And I don't have my Conformer! Can you fight them?"

Kagura glanced at Gintoki desperately muttering, "Bankai, bankai, bankai...", but no Key appeared. " Ok, then I'll take that as a no. Come on!" She latched a hand on him and they sprinted through the backstreets, alerting many more Heartless of their presence. When they finally got to the Yato girl's destination, a mob of the creatures followed them. She turned the handle, and picked it when she saw the door was locked. There was a click and the girl shoved Gintoki and herself in and locked the door.

"Tifa- I told you not to pick the-"The man inside was sitting on a chair in front of a giant screen, muttering, when all of a sudden, he turned around. His eyes enlarged like a fish's. "Who the hell are you!?"

Kagura grinned. "Hey, old man. Long time no see." At this, the blond man's cigarette fell to the floor.

"Yu-Yuffie!?" He shook his head at this. "Nah. Can't be." He glared at them. "Now you're gonna tell me who you are, or I'll shove my spear up yo' ass!" The menacing blond advanced upon them, and Gintoki stammered. "W-well, we seem to be in the wrong house…maybe we should-"

Kagura grabbed his shirt. "Hold it." She glared at the blond man in return. "Cid, can't you even remember me?" There was a shuffling in the back as an old man emerged.

"Child, it is wonderful to see you. And who's this you've brought?" Merlin asked. Cid turned to him.

"You know them? Who are they?"

Merlin's eyes twinkled at this. "Why, you've known that girl longer than I have and you're asking me?"

The door opened and a well-endowed woman stepped in carrying groceries as Cid screamed, "She's Yuffie!?" Kagura turned around to look at the woman and grinned.

"Hey Tifa!" Kagura was instantly smothered by Tifa Lockheart's chest as she hugged the Yato girl.

"Is it really you, Yuffie? You look so different…" The woman held her at arms length to inspect her closely. Kagura smirked in reply.

"You've never seen a ninja in disguise? Well, that's expected 'cuz I'm the Great Ninja Extraordinaire Yuffie Kirasagi! My disguise is so good you don't even know it's a disguise!" Tifa chuckled as the Yato girl inquired, "Got my clothes and other stuff?"

"But will it fit? It's been two years." The fighter asked. Cid sighed.

"She's a runt, so it'll probably fit." Tifa held Kagura back from throttling him as he said this. Just then the girl noticed Gintoki drooling at the fighter, and smirked.

"Ara, ara, how can the Keyblade wielder be so disturbing? That's just a poor example. Teefs, you'd better watch out. This guy's perverted beyond belief, and his name's Sakata Gintoki."

Tifa let go of the orange-haired girl and approached the samurai. "Sakata Gintoki? My name's Tifa Lockheart."

"Heh, how much is it to-" His face was smashed in by Tifa's fist, his nose started to bleed, and he collapsed on the floor.

"You're right, he is messed up. Did he do anything to you?" At this, Cid leaped up extremely livid and would have impaled him all the way through with his spear if Gintoki hadn't rolled away to dodge it. "If you've done anything to her, I'll kill you!"

"Kagura! How are these people better than the Shinsengumi?!!"

"By the fact that they're nicer to me than they are to you."

* * *

After Gintoki narrowly avoided an attack for the fifth time, Kagura said, "That's enough. Of course he hasn't done anything like that to me! I'm the Great Ninja after all! Nyuk, nyuk…" Cid stopped his assassination attempts, but his eyes trained closely upon Gintoki. Gintoki only stared blankly at Kagura's strange behaviour wondering if an alien hadn't really taken her brain.

"So where's he from?" Tifa asked.

"My world."

"Our world, Gaia?"

"No, Earth." Yuffie said. "Can the interrogation come after I've changed, though?" She walked to the back. "My stuff is in the closet, right?"

After what seemed to be eons to Gintoki, who wasn't sure if he was going to be killed, wanted but couldn`t, finish his Jump, Kagura came out.

"Are you really Kagura?" Gintoki wondered aloud when he finished inspecting her.

"Yep, but my name's changed back to the Great Ninja Yuffie Kirasagi temporarily!"

"Is this ninja cosplay? Do you have a secret fetish that you haven't told me about? " Gintoki's voice regained its boredom. She went up to him and smashed the wall beside him.

"Do you have any objections?" The petite girl questioned as the samurai shook his head vehemently.

The female standing in front of him didn't resemble Kagura. She was wearing a black tank top and shorts, a head band, and was clutching what looked like a giant 4-point shuriken. Her jet-black hair was let down and her eyes were a dark chocolate brown that was shining with mirth.

"It's my Conformer." Yuffie said when she saw him looking at her main weapon. "My special kunai and this baby are the only things I use to kill Heartless."

"Yuffie…" At the voice, Yuffie spun wildly to search for the source when she noticed him. Leaning against the wall, with beautiful blue eyes, brown hair, and a scar marring his face.

"Hey beautiful." She attempted to sound flirty, to Gintoki's revulsion, but then ruined it by tackling the gunblade wielder. "Squallie!"

After Leon tried to detach her from him and failing each time, he settled for questioning her.

"Why are you here? Where have you been for the past few years?" The man asked, as Yuffie continued snuggling into Leon's chest to Gintoki's utmost dismay.

"I returned to my world! And after that I met this lazy ass samurai in Edo, Gintoki-kun, and I've been living with him ever since! Isn't it great?" Yuffie/Kagura was entirely oblivious to the implications of her sentence and the dark looks (Tifa and Cid) and jealous glare (Leon) being sent in Gintoki's direction. "Oh, lemme introduce you guys!" She finally removed herself from Leon and pointed to Sakata Gintoki, who raised his hand in an incredibly bored manner. "That's the natural perm: Gintoki-kun!"

Gintoki thought, _What? Why isn't she calling me 'Gin-chan' anymore?_ But he cleared away the question. "Here. Yorozuya Sakata Gintoki reporting."

"Leon." This was all the two said to each other.

"So why did you bring Sakata-san here?" Tifa slouched comfortably against the wall.

"I guess you guys have seen that heartless have been growing in numbers recently. I think that the organization's returned." Tifa and Cid nodded in affirmation. "Well, also, that would mean-"

"Sora's gone…" Leon abruptly cut in.

Yuffie spoke darkly. " I've also found something else to support that idea." She nudged the samurai. "Gintoki-kun can summon the Keyblade. Since there's only one, well, yeah…" The Wutain girl trailed off, reading her old comrades' surprise on their faces.

"There's a new wielder?" This time it was Tifa. "Well, can you summon it for us?"

"My bankai? Will there be any reward for me?" He grinned suggestively at an enraged Tifa, who was being held back by Leon and Cid.

"Prove to them that you have the Keyblade." Yuffie glowered at him. The samurai paled and he started to mutter…

"Bankai-" She kicked him out of the house, and slammed the door shut. "The Heartless that materialize will make Gintoki-kun summon his keyblade. I'm sure of it." She snickered mischeviously as the group watched Gintoki pound on the door, and the threatening creatures appear. Even Tifa became silent as Gintoki was backed into a corner outside.

_When we get back to the Yorozuya, I'm going to hide all of Kagura-chan's sukonbu, and not tell her where it is._ Gintoki thought vengefully. _If this kills me, I'm going to haunt her and pawn her sukonbu for my Jump money!_

"Hehe… you don't really want to eat me…" He nervously laughed. "Appear, stupid bankai!" Then, he became aware that one of the Heartless had seized his beloved Jump and was tearing it apart, piece by piece. He snapped.

"BANKAI!!" He roared as mysterious light gathered around his hand and after a flash, the Kingdom Key materialized. Gintoki doggedly cut through the giant mob in seconds.

"Amazing! He's even more experienced than Sora was!" Tifa blurted out in surprise as Gintoki slumped on the stone floor, clearly depressed at the sad condition of his highly-valued Shonen Jump.

Yuffie opened the door, and bounded over to him. "Now that you've proven you are the Keyblade Wielder, we have to find a way to rescue this world from the clutches of darkness!" she cried dramatically. "Let's go!"

The ninja stopped talking when she heard the naturally permed man mumbling, "It doesn't matter anymore, my Jump is destroyed, and my life is useless. I have nothing left to live for anymore…" At this, he tilted his head to glare at her. "Why should I save the worlds if my Jump is destroyed? Nothing can make me happy anymore…"

Yuffie sighed. "I'll make a bargain. I'll buy you a parfait every time we travel to another world and two more after you save the world. And when we return to Edo, you can buy your Jump with the original parfait. King Mickey sent us 5,000 munny anyway."

"Deal." She wasn't astonished at his quick and enthusiastic agreement, while Tifa could barely contain her laughter. "Pay up, Kagura-chan." He grinned at Yuffie.

Annoyed at his sudden change in mood, she smacked him upside the head and said, "It's Yuffie." Even Leon couldn't hide a smirk at that one. Payback's a bitch.

"All right, whatever, Kagura-chan…" Gintoki said as he pulled her away from the group. "I want a chocolate and strawberry parfait right now."

As Gintoki slurped his dessert, he said, "Question. Why aren't you Kagura-chan outside of Edo?" Yuffie chuckled at this.

"Heh, hehe, heh… Bow down to the almighty Great Ninja Extraordinaire Yuffie Kirasagi!!" The samurai spooned another morsel of heaven into his mouth as she continued. .

"Because if I'm a ninja, I get to wear a cool outfit and have kickass weapons! I've known Cid, Tifa, Leon, and Cloud since my tenth birthday. I wandered into a dark portal, which now that I think about it, must have been one of Organization XIII's, and stepped into Gaia. Papi was out travelling, so he didn't know this.

Propably due to travelling through worlds unaccompanied by someone qualified like the Keybearer or using an Organization gateway, I realized that I had aged three years.

There I was adopted by Godo, the ruler of Wutai, as his daughter. I learned a lot about fighting during my years in Wutai, and he cast a spell that allowed me to go out in daylight in Gaia. A few months after, I decided to become a full-fledged ninja and leave home. Godo protested vigorously, but I left.

Soon after I reached my first city, I was employed by Reeve for my stealth skills, or maybe it was my Yato strength. Anyway, I went on an adventure where I met Tifa, Cid, Spikes, and…" Her eyes misted over.

"After, I followed Spikes, Tifa, and Cid when they were trying to locate Sephiroth, this ex-SOLDIER that Cloudy has an urge to fight with 24/7. Our aircraft malfunctioned and dropped into the Lifestream. Luckily, when we woke up, we were in Hollow Bastion in Merlin's house. That's where we met Leon." She brightened at the fond memory.

"We were informed of the Heartless; the darkness of hearts, recently had been multiplying in the main worlds and Organization XIII. Few days later, Sora, the previous Keyblade wielder, landed in our world and we learned of his plan to eradicate the Heartless once and for all, by destroying the source, Organization XIII. Though both light and darkness must exist, these evil creatures bring an imbalance to the system." She took a large breath. "Phew! It was hard to fit all that in!"

She stared at Gintoki, who was trying to get every drop of his parfait, and sweatdropped. "Are you even listening??"

"Yeah." The samurai said as he set down the glass. "But you haven't told me who it is you cut out of the people you met. Who was it?"

Yuffie seemed downcast. "Vincent Valentine, guess his last name comes from the fact that he's a lady-killer, not meant to be literal, I think. "She coughed at this. "He's a vampire-like gunman-" Gintoki's eyes widened at this, "-that I became friends with when I stumbled across the Shinra Mansion during one of my missions in Gaia. His love had betrayed him, and he was resting in the Mansion when we found him. He wasn't with us when we fell into the Lifestream and we entered Hollow Bastion, so he's still back in Gaia." She looked downcast. "I wanna know how he's doing but… somehow we can't locate Gaia and travel to that world even with the Gummi ship." Gintoki switched the subject.

"If I'm saving the world, can I get an extra parfait?" He held up his glass. Yuffie snickered at his messy face, and threw a stack of napkins at him.

"No, clean your face and let's go! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!!" She laughed as the napkins stuck to his mouth. "Here, I'll do it!" She reached over the table and wiped his face, to the astonishment and shock of Sakata Gintoki.

"Kagura-chan, it's a-alright" He stumbled over his words when she focused her attention on his mouth.

"No, no, I know how 'ta do this! And at least drop the –chan while we're here! I'm not a kid! " She protested intensely. As she leaned further, her chair slipped forward and her hands tipped over the parfait into Gintoki's lap. "Whoops!"

Gintoki jumped up in surprise, and screamed, "KAGURA! I`ll kill you!!", unaware of the implications of the sentence. Finally, he noticed people staring at his pants and laughing. He turned around to throttle Yuffie when he saw her already running out of the store and down the street.

"NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, you'll never catch me!! And it was an accident!" Yuffie boasted as she bounded over the rooftops and Gintoki furiously pursued her. She reached Merlin's house and ran behind Leon. "Squallie, Gintoki-kun's chasing me, oh, he's so perverted, I'm so scared…" She mock –cried when the permed samurai came rushing in a few seconds later.

"Kagura, you made me all sticky!" Leon's eyes narrowed as he took out his gunblade and advanced on Gintoki, who suddenly realized what he was saying and who was listening.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing, NOTHING…"

The screams of a white-haired samurai could be heard through the town for quite a few hours.

* * *

"Dinner time!" Tifa called to the squabbling pair (Gintoki and Yuffie), who were fighting over what had happened in the last couple of hours.

"It was an accident!" Yuffie objected.

"Yeah right, and you even got Oogushi-kun to hurt me! I didn't even do anything." Gintoki was glaring at her.

"It's Leon." The brunette spoke.

"Ha, you're like always, Gintoki-kun. Can't even get Squallie's name right!" The Wutain girl sneered.

"It's Leon."

"See, you're one to talk, you don't even listen to Oogushi-kun!"

"It's Leon!" By now, the gunblade wielder had a tic mark over his head.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL SPEAR ALL OF YA! ESPECIALLY YOU!" Cid yelled as he pointed his weapon of doom at Sakata Gintoki. Yuffie was about to cheer when the blond moved his threatening eyes to her.

Tifa marched up beside him. "As I was saying, it's dinner time, and oh-look, Cloud and Aerith!" She said as the two walked into the house.

"Hello Tifa, Yuffie!" The surprised flower girl greeted them.

"Hey Teefs, Yuffie." Cloud did the same, and was instantly glomped by Yuffie.

"Aerith, and you spikey-headed jerk, where were you guys!" She demanded to know everything when Cloud turned his attention on Gintoki.

"Who's this?" At that point, Yuffie proceeded to fill them in on everything that had happened, including her own commentaries. Cloud shook his head, and focused on the wonderful food prepared by Tifa. "I wonder what happened to Sora. He seemed to be succeeding."

"Maybe something went wrong… how'd he lose the Keyblade?" Yuffie wondered aloud as Aerith nodded. The ninja grabbed her plate then and started stuffing her mouth. Gintoki sweatdropped._ She eats as much as always. Even an alien wouldn't eat like that_, he thought as Yuffie inhaled six bowls of rice.

"It's her alright. Still eats as disgustingly as ever." Cid exhaled a smoky breath and examined his cancer stick.

"Whatever, old man!" The Wutain princess said with her mouth full.

Halfway though the meal, Yuffie got up to get a class of water when she heard a soft knock on the door. " Guys, was there anyone you invited over for dinner? Someone's at the door." The ninja shot a suspicious glance at the door, tiptoed to it, and flung it open. She froze at what she saw. Merlin was there, and so was-

"Well I don't believe it!" Cid's cigarette had dropped out of his hands and landed on the floor. The others were amazingly silent and Gintoki spun around to look at the door. "It's-"

"Vinnie!" Yuffie bellowed and flying-tackle glomped the vampire. "I missed you, and your cloak, hehe!" She looked up at him and his cloak happily. "But how did you get to Hollow Bastion?"

"Fell through the Lifestream." Yuffie's eyes threatened to tear, and she hugged him while everyone watched on, amused at the man's discomfort. She again blurted to him to the whole story of the Keyblade and the worlds, Gummi Ships, Gintoki's predicament etc. in under twenty minutes.

Afterwards, Vincent Valentine managed to respond. "Hello, Yuffie…" Cloud was the first one to jump in.

"Hey Vincent."

"Strife." The two men acknowledged each other as Tifa and Cid joined in, and Aerith looked on happily.

Gintoki was feeling rather unimportant so he walked over when Yuffie said, "And that's Gintoki-kun!" Her eyes flickered over to the table, and uttered, "My food!"

"Vincent Valentine," She resumed stuffing her face as the introductions began. "Sakata Gintoki. Hey Vinnie, get over here! The food's going fast!" She said, ignoring Cid's "That's because it's all going into your mouth, brat."

Vincent followed her instructions, and sat beside her, not listening to Gintoki protest, "Hey that's my seat!"

Yuffie, in order to preserve peace, (which was something that she didn't usually do, but hey, it was for her benefit too) climbed onto Vincent, sat on his lap and tapped the chair she had been sitting on.

"Here, take this seat. I have a better one anyway!" She grinned as Gintoki's and the Restoration Crew's jaws dropped. Even Vincent's surprise (he widened his eyes fractionally) could be clearly felt. "Yuffie… what are you doing?" The vampiric-looking man spoke quietly.

"Preserving the peace." Yuffie looked at him proudly as she continued munching on her dinner. "You look thinner Vinnie, try this!" She said as she shoved food in his mouth. Watching poor Vincent get force fed was one of the most comical things the crew had come across, and so they choked on their drinks, or spit out their food while snorting and laughing. Suddenly, Gintoki was relieved he wasn't the centre of attention.

As Tifa cleared away the table, the group discussed the plan to help the worlds. "Nothing extremely out of the ordinary seems to be happening, so let's figure out the plan for the next world." Yuffie said. "First, we'll take our Gummi ship and fly into Space, space, SPACE! Then we'll go with the flow. Okay, plan finished. Battle Start!"

She was about to march out the door when Cloud said, "Hold it. That's the worst plan I've ever heard." Yuffie pouted.

"Well, it's always what happens when I went on trips with you guys." Cid coughed at this. "That's true, Strife."

"At least decide who's going," said Leon, who glanced at Vincent Valentine, and the pseudo-vampire's eyes flickered over to him. Yuffie stared at him. "You wanna come, Squallie? Yay!" But the brunette shook his head, seeming dejected. "I can't, remember? I'm restoring Hollow Bastion."

The ninja visibly deflated as she whined, "Aw, Squallie…"

"But I don't trust that guy. He could do something weird to you. Someone else has to come with you two." The gunwielder glared at Gintoki, who was picking his nose. "Eh?"

Aerith piped up, "And it'll fit the prophecy of the Keybearer, having two friends on his journey. Just like Goofy and Donald!" She smiled at them. "And since all of us at Hollow Bastion have got something to do-" The flower girl glanced at Vincent Valentine, "I nominate him to go with Yuffie!" She looked at the weapon. "Hold out your gun," she said and tapped it with her staff. "Now it'll work against Heartless!"

Yuffie screamed in joy, "Yay, Vinnie, Vinnie!" like she had just won the lottery. Vincent blinked as the Wutain girl danced in circles and grabbed Gintoki while the samurai shouted at her. "Wait, wait, how do I activate bankai again? I need it right?" At this the ninja stopped.

"Oh yeah… ok, so make it appear!" Gintoki got into a fighting stance.

"Bankai, bankai…" Yuffie clasped her hand over him mouth to shut him up.

"Think of your Jump being ripped paper by paper…" She said in a sadistic, Okita-like (A/N: yes, it's an adjective now xD) voice, and jumped away when the familiar glow appeared his hand and the Kingdom Key materialized. "Now if you can`t summon it constantly," the ninja chuckled darkly and lifted a kunai to his throat, "your journey ends here…" as Gintoki gulped and the onlookers (excepting Vinnie and maybe Leon) sweatdropped.

Tifa said shortly, "Supplies, Yuffie. Or else you'll starve."

Aerith grabbed three canteens, a bag, and shoved it at Yuffie. "Here. These bottles will always have water, so take it, and anything and everything will fit inside this bag."

Yuffie opened the bag and the canteens to inspect it. "Cool."

After Gintoki had been holding the Key for ten minutes, Merlin said, "The Key won't disappear, because your tale has begun." He opened a glimmering green portal. "This will take you to Yen Sid's tower, where your journey will start. Farewell." He called as they disappeared through the gate.

Leon grumbled. "I wanted to go."

-

-

-

* * *


End file.
